Kree
The Kree, also known as the Ruul, are a scientifically and technologically advanced militaristic alien race in the fictional Marvel universe. They are native to the planet Hala in the Large Magellanic Cloud. Their first on-panel appearance was in Fantastic Four #65 (August 1967), created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Biology True Kree resemble humans almost exactly, with the exception of blue skin. Kree have a higher strength level than that of a human, and require more nitrogen to breathe comfortably. Kree bodies are adapted to environmental characteristics on Hala that are un-Earthlike: they have a higher gravity and a higher concentration of nitrogen in the atmosphere. Under Earth's lesser gravity their strength and speed increase. However, they cannot breathe in Earth's atmosphere without using a chemical, "breathing formula", or artificial life-support devices. The original Kree has blue skin, but a second racial group with pink skin resembling that of human Caucasians emerged over the millennia. Presently, the blue-skinned "purebred" Kree are a small, but powerful, minority. Pink Kree are much more durable than their blue racial brethren. Adult Kree range (typically) from between 5 to 8 feet (1.5 to 2.4 m) tall. Some female Kree can physically influence men, and a few can even drain the life force of others. The Kree were an evolutionarily stagnant race. This was due to a single member of the Kree race attempting to gain control of The Crystal of Ultimate Vision. This unnamed Kree found the crystal, but attempted to use it to become akin to a god, with powers as of those of the Phoenix Force. As punishment, the crystal "genetically froze their evolution in place" allowing the rest of creation to pass them by. In an attempt to further their development, some Kree bred with other species, producing the 'pink-skinned' Kree, who are similar in appearance to Caucasian humans. These pinks (also called 'whites') eventually outnumbered the blue-skin Kree. The Kree value what they consider to be their genetic purity, to such an extent that reproduction outside of the species is a strict taboo. In the Kree empire it is a crime for a male non-Kree to impregnate any Kree. The Kree race has produced individual super-humanoid beings, either through natural mutation, genetic engineering, or cyborg technology, including Captain Mar-Vell, Ultimus, Shatterstar, Shatterax, Korath, and others. The Supreme Intelligence attempted to jumpstart the evolutionary process of the Kree. Through a series of events discussed below during Operation: Galactic Storm and the Destiny War, he arranged for a large number of his people to be irradiated with a Nega-Bomb (killing 90% of the Kree), and then artificially sped up their evolution by means of an artifact called the Forever Crystal. This new brand of evolved Kree, called Ruul, have a grayish skin tone and many shoulder-length tentacles atop their heads. Individuals possess the ability to 'will' adaptation to different environments, spontaneously developing the ability to breathe underwater, fly, or whatever their circumstances require. Culture The Kree are a nationalistic, imperialistic and militaristic society with the only widespread religion being worship of the Supreme Intelligence. A small minority practice a pacifist Cotati religion, but this is forbidden (very early Captain Marvel stories mentioned an 'idol' called Tam-Borr and a 'fabricated' god named Zo, whom Marvel served between issues 11 and 15). Some are members of the Universal Church of Truth. The Kree Empire extended throughout nearly a thousand worlds in the northwestern lobe (Earth reference) of the Greater Magellanic Cloud with outposts in other galaxies. Kree names are usually short, being one or two syllables. Given names are separated from surnames by a hyphen. Examples include Mar-Vell, Yon-Rogg, Una-Rogg, and Zey-Rogg. Some Kree have been given comic book references as names, such as Mar-Vell (Marvel Comics), Att-Las (Atlas Comics), Dea-Sea (DC Comics), and Star-Lyn (Jim Starlin). Generally, the offspring of officers of the Kree Imperial Militia are immediately conscripted. Population The Kree population was in excess of 30 billion prior to the nega-bomb detonation. The Kree lost an alleged 98% of their population after the nega-bomb detonated. Although the pink-skinned Kree are in the majority, it is the blue-skinned Kree, such as Ronan, who dominate their society. Government Under the Supreme Intelligence, the Kree Empire was a military-technocractic dictatorship. Under Clumsy Foulup, the Kree were temporarily a monarchy, and while under Ael-Dan and Dar-Benn they were a military dictatorship. Leaders of the Kree have included the Supreme Intelligence, Clumsy Foulup, Nenora, Zarek, Ael-Dan and Dar-Ben, Phae-Dor, Tus-Katt, Morag, Ronan the Accuser and most recently, Black Bolt of the Inhumans. The Kree began their empire over a million years ago, within a hundred years of the acquisition of interstellar technology from the Skrulls (at that time, a benevolent people). The Skrulls at the time were attempting to start a galactic empire of their own, this one based on free trade, and they landed on Hala to help the barbaric natives advance to the point where they could join. Although Hala is the official planet of the Kree's origin, for a time, the planet Kree-Lar in the Turunal system served as the capital of the Kree Empire as well as the seat of the government. The Kree Empire is ruled as a militaristic dictatorship. The permanent ruler was the organic computer-construct called the Supremor (or Supreme Intelligence), an immense computer system to which the preserved brains of the greatest intellects of the Kree race have been linked. Aiding the Supreme Intelligence were a number of imperial administrators on Kree-Lar, who are also governors of each of the member worlds, and a vast standing space militia. They also employ powerful automatons called Sentries whose job it is to keep member worlds under the empire's watchful eye. The Kree empire is later ruled by Black Bolt and the Inhuman Royal Family who gained power after Ronan the Accuser, ruler of the Kree after the Supreme Intelligence's demise, submitted to him.& issue needed Technology The Kree Empire extends across almost a thousand worlds in the northwestern lobe (Earth reference) of the Greater Magellanic Cloud. They are the only race in the galaxy to possess the Omni-Wave Projector technology, a device which can enable communication across hyperspace as well as be used in an offensive capacity as a weapon. They also possess cloaking technology, which they call the 'aura of negativity'. Kree technology includes advanced warp-drive starships, advanced robotics, cyborg and cybernetic technology, advanced genetic engineering, psionic technology (Psyche-Magnetron), advanced energy weaponry (Uni-Beam), nuclear power and weapons. They also produce a type of big robots called Sentry which are usually employed as guardians of the various Kree outposts around the galaxy and they have some degree of sentience. Psyche-Magnetron The Psyche-Magnetron, for example, was a weapon that possesses matter-shaping powers. Whosoever possessed it could conjure up anything ever devised by Kree Science. When its rays hit the user, it could create the device desired by the user and also modify the genetic structure of the body gifting it with super powers. The Magnetron Power Unit or Power Core was contained in a small shielded box. Unfortunately, it was extremely radioactive and, once outside of the box, it immediately changed its form to a bigger, starred polyhedron. It then emitted the same radiation emitted as the Psyche-Magnetron when it bathed a subject, but in such a high quantities as to burn, blind, and totatally annihilate the senses instantly and, sometimes, even kill the subject in a few minutes. Through its rays, the user gained greater matter-shaping powers, that, unfortunately, were very difficult to control. The radiations covered all the known spectrums and they were strong enough to transform an area as wide as, say, Northern Florida, into a radioactive wasteland. The Destructoids (First appearance: Silver Surfer III #6 December 1987) The Destructoids were gargantuan weapons of war, each one manned by hundreds of men. They had two forms: 1. A starship. It traveled through space until it arrived at its destination. 2. A giant roughly humanoid configuration. (Note: May have been only for travel inside a planet's atmosphere. Whatever form they took, they had great destructive firepower, so great that it only took two of them to pacify a primitive defenseless planet. In the latter form, their propulsion came out of the equivalent of their legs, and their blasts came out of the equivalent of their arms. In the former form, their propulsion came from the stern while they shot their blasts from the bow of the ship. It is believed that they had the ability to shoot blasts out of other areas, by any normal standard, were a force to be reckoned with. Fictional history Antiquity Millennia ago a race of humanoid reptiles called the Skrulls came upon prehistoric Hala. At that time the Skrulls were a largely peaceful space-faring race, and they set about educating the natives to the point where they could join their trading empire. However, Hala was home to two equally intelligent races, the Kree and the Cotati. The Skrulls proposed a test to determine the worthier race. This test involved taking 17 members of each race to distant planetoids in different solar systems in another galaxy, providing them with complete supplies to last one year, and then returning at the end of that period to judge the worth of what each group had managed to create. The Skrull starship took the Cotati to a barren moon in one solar system and then brought the Kree to Earth's moon where they created an arena, the Blue Area, and left them there. While the Cotati used their abilities to create a beautiful garden on their formerly-barren moon, the Kree used the rudimentary technology provided by the Skrulls to construct a magnificent city. A year later the Skrulls returned to judge the accomplishments of the two groups and return them all to Hala. Once back on their homeworld, the Kree leader Morag learned that, although the Skrulls who had retrieved his group had been extremely impressed by the giant city, the other Skrulls were more impressed by the Cotati's success. Enraged, the Kree first wiped out the Cotati and then, when the Skrull delegation protested, killed them as well and seized the Skrulls' starship. They then set about deciphering the technology of the starship. Kree-Skrull War Within a hundred years of acquiring interstellar technology from the Skrulls, the Kree empire began to spread throughout the Greater Magellanic Cloud. The Kree launched an attack upon the Skrull empire and the peaceful Skrulls were again forced to become war-like to defend themselves. The Kree-Skrull War would continue for hundreds of thousands of years. At the same time the Cotati on Hala were almost driven to extinction by the Kree. However, a small handful of Kree, the pacifist priests of Pama, hid and kept safe a group of Cotati. Eventually these Kree began worshipping the Cotati that they had kept sheltered. To further hide and keep them safe, the priests relocated the surviving Cotati throughout the universe. About 250 years later the Kree Science Council, aware that the Skrulls had once created an incredibly powerful weapon called the Cosmic Cube, designed a cybernetic/organic supercomputer called the Supreme Intelligence (sometimes referred to by the honorific "Supremor") to help them in creating a Cube. When the computer became functional, it determined that a Cosmic Cube would be too dangerous to construct and refused the Science Council's request. The computer was then used simply in an advisory capacity. At the beginning of the Kree-Skrull War, millions of years ago in Earth time, the Kree established a station on the planet Uranus, a strategic position between the Kree and Skrull empires. Through their work at this station, they discovered that sentient life on nearby Earth had had genetic potential invested in it by the alien Celestials. Intrigued, the Kree began to experiment on Earth's then-primitive homo sapiens. Their goal was apparently twofold — to investigate possible ways of circumventing their own evolutionary stagnation, and to create a powerful mutant race of soldiers for use against the Skrulls. However, although their experiments were successful in creating a strain of humanity with extraordinary and diverse abilities, it was assumed that the Kree apparently abandoned their experiments for reasons which are not yet clear.& issue needed However it was later revealed that the Supreme Intelligence had in fact predicted its death by the hands of these experiments and ordered their destruction. Their test subjects, eventually dubbed the Inhumans, went on to form a society of their own, which thrived in seclusion from the rest of humanity. Their city Attilan has frequently been relocated. The Kree abandoned the project eventually, but stationed a giant surveillance robot, Sentry 459, on a small South Pacific island. The Fantastic Four's unwary awakening of the long-dormant Sentry alerted the Kree to Earth's advanced state of evolution. The Sentry's destruction brought the Kree official Ronan the Accuser, with the intent of passing judgment on those who "murdered" the outpost guard. He intended to punish the Fantastic Four, but they defeated him. Ronan's own defeat increased Kree scrutiny of Earth, setting off a chain of events that continues to reverberate. Over time, and as the war with the Skrull dragged on, the Supreme Intelligence gradually accrued more and more political power and responsibility until finally it was elected as absolute ruler of the Kree. Eventually, the Supreme Intelligence came to be worshipped and an organized religion built up around it. The War Comes to Earth The Earth's importance as a strategic beachhead became apparent when the Avengers became involved in the latest round of Kree-Skrull hostilities. The Skrull were revealed to have been infiltrating human society in an effort to control America's political infrastructure, using their shape-shifting abilities to replace key political figures. In the meantime, the Kree were reestablishing cultural ties with the Inhumans, ostensibly for the purpose of technological exchange, although their true intentions turned out to be far more sinister. At this point, Captain Marvel, former hero of the Kree Empire, approached the Avengers with evidence that renegade elements within the Kree Hierarchy (led by Ronan the Accuser) were planning to 'erase' humanity through the use of exotic technology. This particular scheme was foiled by Marvel and the Avengers (comprised, at that time, of Goliath 2, Quicksilver, the Scarlet Witch, the Vision, Yellowjacket, the Wasp, and eternal side-kick Rick Jones) but it proved to be only the tip of the iceberg. As the war escalated and Earth's position became increasingly precarious, the original Avengers (including Thor, Iron Man and Captain America) were recalled to active service after a Skrull scouting party (led by interstellar menace The Super-Skrull) managed to abduct Marvel, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. The Skrull also attempted to destroy the Inhumans' Great Refuge with a nuclear-level incendiary device, but failed when the Avengers intervened. This was the group's first inkling that an interplanetary war was being fought over possession of the Earth. During the ensuing conflict, the Super-Skrull took his prisoners back to the Skrull home-world, leaving the remaining Avengers to pick up the pieces and reform their tattered forces. The conflict worsened when the Avengers began to understand the scale of the war erupting all around them. Setting off in pursuit of their kidnapped allies, they discovered a vast 'Skrullian' armada en route to devastate the planet Earth; an equivalent Kree fleet poised to annihilate the Skrulls; and a full-scale insurrection breaking out between the Supreme Intelligence and Ronan the Accuser. All sides were determined to either invade or decimate the Earth in order to prevent it falling into the 'wrong' hands. Led by Thor, Iron Man and The Vision, the Avengers launched an attack on the Skrull flagship, somehow managing to turn back the fleet after a desperate battle (during which Goliath 2 was deemed to be MIA and presumed dead when he attempted to stop a Skrull spacecraft from reaching Earth). The war came to a close when the Supreme Intelligence managed to bring Rick Jones into his presence. The Intelligence had been usurped by Ronan the Accuser, but (as he explained to Rick in retrospect), he was still capable of channeling his powers through an agent. While the Intelligence cared little for the fate of Earth and its inhabitants, he recognized that the Kree-Skrull war was futile, and temporarily altered Rick's DNA to release his 'full evolutionary potential.' Armed with godlike powers, Rick literally froze both Kree and Skrull forces in mid-stride, allowing the Intelligence to re-establish control over his people and bring the war to a halt. The effort proved too much for Rick's fragile human physiology; as he collapsed lifeless to the floor, the Supreme Intelligence teleported the remaining Avengers to his side to witness his grim sacrifice. The irony was not lost on the assembled heroes, who reflected that a frail teenaged boy had succeeded where all of their collective might had failed. The final act in the cosmic tragedy was played out by Captain Marvel, who - understanding the debt owed by all of them - agreed to merge his life-force with Rick's body, bringing the boy back from the brink of death at the cost of their own individual freedom. Further Kree-Skrull Wars At several points in the years after the end of the first Kree-Skrull war hostilities were said to have broken out again between the two empires. It is unclear how serious these conflicts were though they were often referred to as "wars". The most significant of these instances came when the Skrulls lost their ability to shapeshift, and a Skrull Warlord provoked new hostilities. During this war, the Supreme Intelligence was incapacitated by the Silver Surfer who removed the Soul Gem which the creature used to maintain peaceful balance between its blue and pink Kree components. Afterwards, Nenora, a Skrull spy in the guise of a high ranking Kree official, took command of the Kree empire. The war ended with Nenora's death at the hands of S'ybill, the Skrull Empress. Rulership of the Kree was assumed for a time by an alien named Clumsy Foulup who was, however, soon assassinated by Kree military officers. The machinations of Thanos led to the sudden elimination of half the universe's life-forms. Unaware of Thanos' role in the disappearance, the Kree and the Skrull blamed each other and temporarily renewed fighting. Kree-Shi'ar War Not long after the conflicts with the Skrull ended, the Kree again found themselves embroiled in a war, this time with the Shi'ar Empire. This war was much shorter, and was engineered by the Skrulls and the Supreme Intelligence. The Avengers of Earth became involved in the conflict when the Shi'ar opened a wormhole in Earth's solar system to gain rapid access to Kree territory, unconcerned about the damage that would be caused to Earth's Sun as a result. Their involvement inadvertently set off a chain of events which led to a Nega-Bomb being detonated in Kree space. The bomb explosion, in which negative energy was released into space causing an extremely powerful explosive and radioactive reaction, devastated the Kree empire, and led to its surrender to the Sh'iar. It was eventually revealed that the Supreme Intelligence was ultimately responsible for the bomb's detonation, as the whole thing was a bid to kick-start the Kree race's genetic development. Kree territory was then annexed by the Sh'iar, with Majestrix Lilandra naming her sister Deathbird as the territories' administrator. Deathbird has since abandoned this post. Ruul and Retcon The remaining Kree were evolved into the Ruul& issue needed through the machinations of the Supreme Intelligence and the Forever Crystal, a very powerful mystical artifact, and it appears that the Kree Empire has, at least in some part, been reestablishedneeded. As the Ruul, the race emerged as the major antagonists behind the events known as "Maximum Security", presenting themselves as a heretofore unknown race until their origins as Kree and behind-the-scenes manipulations were revealed. Later after the universe was destroyed and recreated by Genis-Vell and Entropy, son of Eternity, the Kree race was restored to its original form. Kree soldiers also appeared during Avengers Disassembled, when they attacked the Earth and were driven off by the Avengers; in the process, Hawkeye was killed. But this may not have been the real Kree, as the entire incident was later revealed to be a product of the Scarlet Witch's reality-altering powers. Annihilation In Annilation #2 it is revealed that the Kree forces, commanded by the merchant House of Fiyero, make up 90% of the United Front. In #5, after mercy killing the Supreme Intelligence and wiping out the House of Fiyero, Ronan the Accuser assumes control of the Kree Empire. Annihilation Conquest During the events of Annihilation Conquest the Kree Empire is assimilated by the Phalanx when the Galadorian Space Knights, who have already been assimilated, infect the Kree Security Net. The Phalanx isolate Kree Space from the universe and are only saved by the future Guardians of the Galaxy, Nova, Warlock (of the New Mutants), and his son.& issue needed Secret Invasion The Kree have an agent on Earth that learns about the Skrull Secret Invasion but he is supposedly killed before he can summon help. Noh-Varr, a Kree from a parallel Earth, proclaims the planet under Kree protection and takes part in the final battle. He is deemed a hero by the planet's population and by the Kree that learn of his bravery during the attack. He takes the mantle of Captain Marvel and serves on Osborn's Avengers until he learns of their true nature. While on the run he manages to communicate with the Supreme Intelligence who grants him the title and position of Protector of Earth and bestows a pair of custom Negabands to him. Ronan the Accuser, the acting ruler of the Kree Empire, forges an alliance with the Inhuman Royal Family to locate and save Black Bolt from the Skrulls. Ronan only agrees to help the Inhumans in exchange for Crystal's hand in marriage, to which Medusa agrees. War of Kings Shortly after the Invasion of Earth occurs, the Inhumans begin their personal assault on the Skrull Empire. After destroying a Skrull warship that has fled into Shi'ar Space, as well as three Shi'ar Warbirds, the Inhumans next travel to Kree-lar and claim dominion over the Kree Empire. Emperor Vulcan, leader of the Shi'ar, declares war against the Kree and launches a surprise attack during the wedding of Ronan and Crystal. The Kree retaliate and through the actions of the various royal family members they endear themselves to the Kree. After the assassination of former Empress Lilandra the Kree launch a T-Bomb intended to end the war swiftly and decisively. The bomb is powered by Black Bolt's voice who resides in the bomb. Black Bolt is attacked by Vulcan and the two are presumed dead when the bomb explodes in Shi'ar territory. The Kree claim victory and control of the Shi'ar empire. Realm of Kings With Black Bolt's death, Medusa struggles as sole ruler of the Kree Empire until her son comes of age.14 However, she would not have to struggle long, as Black Bolt returned to Attilan and the Kree throne shortly after his supposed death.& issue needed He led the Kree and Inhumans into battle during the War of Four Cities.& issue needed Members Known Kree *Ael-Dan - He used a Silver Surfer robot to execute Clumsy Foulup and Dwi-Zann during the Infinity Gauntlet. He was killed by Deathbird during the Kree-Shi'ar war. *Ahmbra - A Kree who assumed the human identity of Amber Watkins to watch Ultra Girl. *Captain Atlas (Att-Lass) - A Kree who is a member of Starforce and ally of Minerva. He was later mutated by Psyche-Magnitron . *Av-Rom - A Kree who is part of a group of Kree seeking to claim Hulking. *Bas-For - A member of the Kree species. *Bav-Tek - A Kree who is a member of the Kree Resistance Front *Colonel Bel-Dann - A Kree who is a member of the Kree Peace Battalion. Colonel Bell-Dann battled Raksor on behalf of the entire Kree empire. *Bheton - A Kree who is the leader of Ultra-Girl’s would-be mentors that resided on Earth. *Brock - A Kree who is a bodyguard to the Supereme Intelligence. *Bron-Char - A Kree who is a member of Galen Kor's Lunatic Legion. He smashed Captain America’s shield who then defeated him. *Bronek - leader of the Kree circa 78000 BC. Bronek was the one who created the Sentries. *Bun-Dall - Servitor to Supremor *Chief - Stationed on Drez-Lar under Ko-Rel. Killed by Gamora and the Phalanx *Ciry - Member of the Lunatic Legion. *Dal - A native member of the Kree. *Dandre - A Kree who resided on Earth and is one of Ultra-Girl’s would be mentors. *Dan-Forr - A member of the Kree race. *Dantella - Member of the Kree Resistance Front. Currently deceased. ◾Dar-Ben - A Kree who used a Silver Surfer robot to execute Clumsy Foulup and Dwi-Zann during the Infinity Gauntlet. Killed by Deathbird during the Kree-Shi'ar war ◾Dea-Sea - A Kree who was last seen as a child. ◾Devros - A Kree who is also known as the Brood King. Devros was a grand admiral and former commanding officer of Zen-Pram. He was transformed into a Brood and was later killed by Mar-Vell. ◾Dimples - stationed on Drez-Lar under Ko-Rel; killed by Gamora and the Phalanx. ◾Dwi-Zann - aAwhite Kree who was a general and ally of Clumsy Foulup; he was executed by the Silver Surfer robot controlled by Ael-Dann and Dar-Benn. *Dylon Cir - member of Galen Kor's Lunatic Legion; he was converted into energy for the Omni-Wave Projector. *Eine - A member of the Kree. *En-Vad - a captain who trained Mar-Vell; he was part of an expedition to conquer Toped but was killed by Genis-Vell. *Ess - was absored by the Phalanx. *Kalum Fahr - A major in the Kree army. *Falzon - Scientist; father of Shatterstar (Arides); currently deceased *Fer-Porr - member of the Lunatic Legion. *Flagpole - stationed on Drez-Lar under Ko-Rel; killed by Gamora and the Phalanx *Galen Kor - founder and leader of the Lunatic Legion; led an assault on Earth in reprisal for Operation: Galactic Storm; apparently killed along with the rest of Legion when they were converted into energy to fuel the Omni-Wave *Hal-Konn - A member of the Kree race. *Hav-Ak - A member of the Kree Peace Battalion; later killed. *Hez-Tarr - A member of the Kree. *Hon-Sann - A member of the Kree. *House of Fiyero - ruling house on Hala who ordered that the Supreme Intelligence be lobotomized; later saw Ronan as a threat and gave Tana Nile information on Thanos in exchange for framing Ronan for conspiring against them; attempted an alliance with Annihilation Wave; but were all killed by Ronan *Jella - member of the Kree Peace Battalion; later killed *Jenna - *Jul - killed by the Phalanx *Kaer-Linn - A Kree roboticist; currently deceased *Kam-Lorr *Kar-Sagg - scientist who created Midnight Sun eventually allowed him his freedom *Klaer - member of the Kree Peace Battalion *Klynn - *Kni-Konn - *Kona Lor - member of Galen Kor's Lunatic Legion; he was converted into energy for the Omni-Wave Projector *Korath the Pursuer (Korath-Thak) - member of Starforce and a cyber-geneticist; founded the Pursuer project; later imbued with the power of Pursuer *Ko-Rel - mother of Zam; stationed on Drez-Lar; she had the Xandarian Worldmind uploaded into her to become a member of the Nova Corps so she could protect Richard Rider from the Phalanx; eventually killed by Gamora *Koth - *Kree Peace Battalion - *Bel-Dann - *Hav-Ak - *Klaer - *Zey-Rogg - *Kree Resistance Front - A group of Kree who desired freedom from Shi'ar. *Bav-Tek - *Shym'r - *Trigor - *Dantella - *Visog - *Malakii - *Lar-Ka - former field commander in United Front who was executed by Ronan *Leigh Marshall - A Kree who was posing as a human girl on Earth with her father; dated a Skrull boy *Levan - member of Freebooter. *Lon-Lorr - *The Lunatic Legion - a Kree conspiracy group; the first Legion, led by Zarek, was based on the Blue Side of the Moon; the second, led by Galen-Kor, was also based on the Moon but were agents of the Supreme Intelligence *Mac-Ronn – Scientist and ally of Ronan *Malakii - *Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) - the Kree's greatest hero, who defected to Earth, later died of cancer; past self was thought to have been transported to the future, but was revealed to be a Skrull named Khn'nr whose conditioning backfired *Maston-Dar - *Doctor Minerva (Minn-Erva) - member of Starforce; a geneticist who attempted to mate with Mar-Vell to sire a superior offspring to advance the evolutionary potential of the Kree; used the Psyche-Magnitron to duplicate the powers of Ms. Marvel *M-Nell (Commando) - member of the Imperial Guard; joined to symbolize unity between Kree and Shi'ar *Mon-Tog - a black Kree who is the commander of an outpost near Stent *Morag - a Kree tribal leader from ions ago who oversaw the construction of the Blue Area of the Moon *Murius - wife of Falzon and mother of Arides; later killed by her son *Muz-Kott - *Nenora - also known as Agent K6; Skrull that infiltrated Kree; former lover of Aptak and agent of Kylor; former chief coordinator of the Supreme Intelligence; she secretly informed Skrulls of Kree plans; she was revealed as a Skrull by S'byll and deposed. *Nep'perr - *Nera - *Noh-Varr - A Kree soldier from a parallel reality, called Marvel Boy; currently stuck on Earth-616; gene-spliced with cockroach-like insect, sole survivor of ship which crashed on Earth; initially captured by the Midas Corporation; imprisoned in the Cube; recruited by Norman Osborn for his Dark Avengers, eventually leaves the team upon learning most of its members are villains *Nos-Verr - *Om-Fad - Lamentis-based member of the Priests of Pama; ally of Quasar (Phyla-Vell) and Moondragon. ◾Pap-Tonn - scientist ◾Phae-Dor - former leader of the Kree Science Council; attempted to Capture Mar-Vell from the ship of Dr. Minerva for use in the War of the Three Galaxies ◾Phaht - ◾Por-Bat - ◾The Priests of Pama - Pacifists; trained Libra and Mantis ◾Foster - ◾L’ai Sau - ◾Om-Fad - ◾Son-Dar - ◾Straker - ◾Teress - ◾Primus - white Kree; former pawn of the Supreme Intelligence; he led an underground militia ◾Ran-Deff - ◾Ronan the Accuser - former Supreme Public Accuser of the Kree empire; leader of the Kree Accuser Corps, formerly administered justice on behalf of the Kree, acted for the Shi'ar once they took over Kree empire, allied himself with Richard Rider during the assault by the Annihilation Wave. Ronan turned the Empire over to the Inhumans and married into the Inhuman Royal Family. ◾Sallen Bei - drafted the record of the events of the Kree/Shi'ar war that was recovered by the future "Lunatic Legion" ◾Sals-Bek - assassin ◾Saria - had an affair with Genis-Vell ◾Sar-Torr - was aboard the Helion ◾Sen - killed by the Phalanx ◾Shatterax - member of Star Force; he was cybernetically enhanced ◾Shatterstar (Arides) - Kree super soldier prototype; the son of Fal-Zon; he would later kill his mother ◾Shymr - member of the Kree Resistance Front ◾Singhre (Shen-Garh) - one of Ultra-Girl’s would be mentors who posed as her doctor; assumed the identity of Dr Steven Singer. ◾Sintaris - High Kronaster and ambassador to the Intergalactic Council ◾Sro-Himm - member of the Lunatic Legion ◾Sta-Ramm - ◾Starstealth - Kree warriors attempting to avenge the loss of the Kree/Sh'iar war; formerly imprisoned in the Vault; extradited to an interstellar War-Crimes Tribunal ◾Kalum Lo - A Kree major in the Kree army and leader of Starstealth; he led an assault on Earth that temporarily destroyed Wonder Man. ◾Bo’Sun Stug-Bar - ◾Zamsed - ◾Stug-Bar - member of Starstealth ◾Supreme Intelligence - collective minds of greatest Kree; supreme ruler of the Kree; originally created in order to lead creation of a counterpart to the Skrull Cosmic Cube; lobotomized by House of Fiyero; mercy killed by Ronan ◾Talla Ron - member of Galen Kor's Lunatic Legion; he was converted into energy for the Omni-Wave Projector ◾Tara - ◾Tarnok-Kol - a Major in the Kree army ◾Tar-Rell - ◾Tellis - ◾Ten-Cor - worked alongside Peter Quill on Hala until being assimilated by the Phalanx ◾Tiptoe - stationed on Drez-Lar under Ko-Rel; killed by Gamora and the Phalanx ◾Tir-Zar - served under Yon-Rogg ◾Tokk - ◾Tol-Nokk - assassin ◾Trigor - ◾Tus-Katt - coordinator for the Supreme Intelligence ◾Ultimus' - Kree Eternal; also known as Demon Druid; member of Starforce; buried under Stonehenge 3000 years ago by Tantalus; adopted a new name when he learned of his true origin from the Supreme Intelligence ◾Una - medic stationed under Yon-Rogg; was the romantic interest of Mar-Vell; killed by a stray blast during a battle with the Aakon; buried on an asteroid circling Mars ◾Una-Rogg- the daughter of Yon-Rogg and an enemy of Genis ◾Uni - part of expedition to conquer Toped ◾Visog ◾Vron-Ikka - a Major in the Kree army; slept with Rick Jones in an attempt to gain the rights to his memoirs; believed they held the secret to his Destiny Power ◾William Kevin Wagner - a Kree living as a human; lover of Carol Danvers; blackmailed into staying away from Carol by Sarah Day ◾Yan - killed by the Phalanx ◾Yon-Rogg (deceased) - A Kree colonel who is the father of Zey-Rogg and Una-Rogg; led the Helion in mission to investigate Earth; former superior to Mar-Vell; later opposed him. ◾Zam - son of Ko-Rel. ◾Zarek - Prime Minister ◾Zenna - member of Starstealth ◾Zen-Pram - Commander in the Kree army; captured and hatched into a Brood; killed by Mar-Vell *Zey-Rogg - son of Yon-Rogg; brother of Una-Rogg; transported to the Microverse by Captain Marvel and wounded by an execution squad intending to assassinate Rick Jones *Zyro - technician serving under Yon-Rogg Hybrids *Carol Danvers - Earth superheroine who was genetically modified by accident; is effectively half-Kree *Dorrek VIII/Teddy Altman (Hulkling) - member of the Young Avengers; son of Mar-Vell and Princess Anelle making him half-Kree/half-Skrull; lover of Billy Kaplan (Wiccan); was taken to Earth where he was raised *Genis-Vell (Captain Marvel/Photon) - former member of the Thunderbolts; genetically engineered son of Mar-Vell and Elysius who was artificially aged to adulthood and imbued with memories of growing up on Titan; Killed by Baron Zemo *Hav-Rogg - son of Zey-Rogg and grandson of Yon-Rogg *Phyla-Vell (Quasar) - genetic daughter of Mar-Vell and Elysius; created in an alternate timeline that was woven into current reality (Earth-616) when Genis led Entropy to remake the universe; developed romance with Moondragon; gained Quantum Bands after taking them from Annihilus *Ultra Girl (Suzanna Sherman/Tzu-Zana) - an Earth superheroine who is a Kree savior, she is a Kree/Human mutantneeded and former member of the New Warriors; currently a member of the Initiative Other versions Guardians of the Galaxy A member of the villain group Force in the Earth-691 reality goes by the name of "Eighty-Five" ("85"). House of M In an alternate Earth created by the Scarlet Witch, Genis-Vell, in this reality a Kree ambassador, was a guest to the House of Magnus on Genosha. ''MC2'' The Earth Sentry is a human/Kree hybrid from the MC2 future. ''Ultimate Marvel'' The Kree were introduced to the Ultimate Marvel Universe by the miniseries Ultimate Secret. The Ultimate Kree are brownish fishlike humanoids with green glowing eyes. They breathe an earthlike atmosphere, and their throats are unable to speak English without surgical modification. Ultimate Kree have referred to a Supreme Intelligence, but it has not yet been shown. Some of them worship, or follow the teachings of, a being called Hala, a historic figure comparable to Buddha who preached on the preservation of life while claiming not to be a god. The Ultimate Captain Marvel (Mahr Vehl) is a Kree spy on Earth, surgically altered to appear human, as well as having an arsenal of defensive cybernetically implanted weapons, and belongs to a family said to have descended from Hala. Yahn Rgg also appears in this reality - the Ultimate Universe version of Yon-Rogg. Appearance In other media TV appearance The Kree appear in a flashback in the Fantastic Four episode "Inhumans Saga: Beware the Hidden Land". Just like the comics, the Kree were behind the creation of the Inhumans. The Kree ruler also appeared in the X-Men during the Dark Phoenix's last episode when Lilandra consults with two other empires the Kree and the Skrull (Queen) on Jean Grey's final outcome. The Kree appear in the Silver Surfer TV series. In "The Planet of Dr. Moreaux", the Kree enslaved the Silver Surfer and had him work alongside Pip the Troll's kind until they revolted and escaped. In "The Forever War", Adam Warlock is seen fighting the Kree in a space anomaly when the Supreme Intelligence sends the Silver Surfer to get him. If there was a Season Two, an episode called "Rebirth" would have the Silver Surfer trying to stop the Kree-Skrull War. The Kree, most notably Ronan the Accuser and the Supreme Intelligence, appear in the Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes episode "Trial by Fire". According to Ronan, the Kree sent robotic sentries which were attacked by Johnny Storm without provocation. It is then originally implied that they were simply trying to make contact and took offense, with Ronan explaining that they take an attack on their sentries as an attack on the empire. Later, however, Ronan also states that "the Kree do not make contact. The Kree conquer!" after Johnny is sentenced to death. Still, Johnny later protects a Kree child that is threatened by a robotic lion meant to carry out the sentence. The Kree audience then disagrees with the ruling and the Supreme Intelligence agrees to spare Johnny for the moment, saying that the Fantastic Four may be useful against the Skrulls. The Kree appear in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes as the main antagonists of the second season. In the episode "459" when they send one of their sentries to defang Earth, as it's useful as a strategic outpost in their war with the Skrulls. Thanks to the attack on it by Ant-Man, Wasp, and Carol Danvers however, the Sentry starts to activate a Kree Nega-bomb and wipe out humanity. This is prevented by Iron Man, Thor, and Mar-Vell, a captain in the Kree Navy's science division who want to protect humanity (Carol in particular). Afterward Mar-Vell soon leaves to plead Earth's case to the Supreme Intelligence. In the episode "Michael Korvac," it is revealed that the Kree had abducted and experimented on Michael Korvac which ended with Michael Korvac destroying the Kree ship. In the episode "Welcome to the Kree Empire, Ronan the Accuser led Yon-Rogg, Mar-Vell, and Kalum Lo to Earth in order to make Earth join the Kree Empire. While Kalum Lo and his soldiers take over Kang the Conqueror's ship Damocles (which has been converted into a S.W.O.R.D. base), Ronan taks Yon-Rogg and Mar-Vell to Earth to judge the humans to see if Earth is worthy to join the Kree Empire. Kalum Lo had the Kree's alien slave Sydren enter various codes into Damocles' computer in order to get control of the entire ship. Abigail Brand defeats the Kree and frees Sydren from the Kree's control. While the Avengers and Carol Danvers, now Ms. Marvel, have defeated Ronan the Accuser, S.W.O.R.D. takes control of the Kree ship. Ronan and the Kree soldiers involved are remanded to Prison 42. In the episode "Operation Galactic Storm," the Kree attack the S.W.O.R.D. ship Falchion during their plot to open a wormhole near the sun. At the same time, a Kree Black-Ops team is sent to spring Ronan the Accuser from the Hydro-Base. Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, Wasp, Ms. Marvel, Hawkeye, Vision, Captain Mar-Vell, and Peter Corbeau were able to stop the wormhole device, but ended up sucked towards Kree space. In the episode "Live Kree and Die," the Avengers are separated upon the crash-landing on Hala. Captain America, Wasp, Ms. Marvel, Captain Mar-Vell, and Peter Corbeau are apprehended by the Kree soldiers and brought before the Supreme Intelligence. The Supreme Intelligence then has the humans experimented upon to see what the humans are capable of. When Captain Mar-Vell tries to plead to the Supreme Intelligence to spare them from the experiments, the Supreme Intelligence states that "traitors to the Kree Empire have no say." Thor deals with the Kree and their Sentries while Iron Man, Black Panther, Hawkeye, and Vision free their captive teammates. After the Avengers and Mar-Vell managed to shut down the Supreme Intelligence for a while, Mar-Vell plans to lead the Kree into a new era of peace. Marvel Cinematic Universe The Kree are informally introduced into the Marvel Cinematic Universe through the TV series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. In the episode "T.A.H.I.T.I.", S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson discovers a blue-skinned corpse in a secret, underground facility while searching for the source of the regenerative GH-325 serum. Executive producer Jeffrey Bell later confirmed that this was the body of a Kree. In the episode "Yes Men," Coulson asks Sif if she has encountered any blue-colored alien species. The Kree are among the species she lists by name, though she insists they have never visited Earth. In season 2 episodes "...Ye Who Enter Here", "What They Will Become," and "Who You Really Are," it is revealed that a rogue Kree faction visited Earth as part of their experiments to create genetically altered soldiers. According to Raina, in contrast to others believing they were acting to conquer or destroy humanity, the Kree created the Diviners for the purpose of engineering Inhumans while wiping out those the relics deem unworthy of the process. The episode "Who You Really Are" revealed that these Kree, whose experiments failed on other planets, have been eliminated by the Kree Empire. Having been alerted by a signal, a Kree warrior named Vin-Tak (played by Eddie McClintock) came to Earth to find the remaining Diviners that the rogue Kree faction hid on Earth to ensure the experiments would not resume in the event that the remnants of the rogue Kree faction came to Earth. Running afoul of Coulson's team and Sif, whose memory he temporarily robbed with his truncheon, Vin-Tak learned that Skye was an Inhuman and attempts to kill her. Luckily, Bobbi Morse uses Vin-Tak's truncheon to have himself forget why he came to Earth as Sif escorts him back to Hala. They are the greater scope villains/bigger bads of the show, having responsible for the MacGuffins (GH.325, Diviner, Terrigen Crystals and Monolith) to cause the obsessions of John Garrett for the GH.325 to save himself, Daniel Whitehall for the Diviner to unlock it's true potential, Jiaying for the Terrigen Crystals to find new Inhumans, even if it meant killing humans and Gideon Malick for the Monolith to bring back their ancient leader from the Planet Maveth. Ronan the Accuser and Korath the Pursuer appear in the 2014 film Guardians of the Galaxy, portrayed by Lee Pace and Djimon Hounsou respectively. Ronan is the main antagonist of the movie and he wants to destroy planet Xandar, home of the Nova Corps, as revenge for signing a peace treaty with the Kree Empire and not getting any justice for the murder of millions of Kree. The Kree-Skrull War is altered into a Kree-Xandarian War due to the Skrulls being owned by Fox, only this film starts with the signing of a peace treaty that ends the centuries-long war between the Kree and the Nova Corps. Videogame appearance The Kree are referenced in a Daily Bugle newspaper in the videogame Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro. In earlier arts for Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, a Kree starship was intended as a level. Also, if the player saves the Skrull Homeworld from destruction, the Skrulls will soon form a tentative partnership with Earth and will later come to the aid of Earth when the Kree threaten to enslave humanity. Otherwise, the loss of the Skrull's homeworld will destabilize the entire sector of space when the Kree and the Skrull go to war with one another for decades costing millions of lives. A group of Kree warriors, led by Hala the Accuser, appears in Telltale Guardians of the Galaxy videogame. Gallery kree ranks.jpg Kree_Sentry.jpg|A Kree Sentry kree ruul.png|Three Kree turned into Ruul starforce1.jpg|Starforce, the Kree empire's super team. kree hulk.jpg|Kree soldiers in Hulk and the Agents of SMASH Kree_Ship_Bridge.jpg|Kree in Silver Surfer the animated series. agents-kree-pic.jpg|Kree Slayers in Agents of SHIELD. united front.jpg|Kree soldiers fighting the Annihilation Wave. kree-symbol2-2.png Category:Aliens Category:Avengers Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Sophisticated Category:Brutes Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Jingoist Category:Military Category:Martial Artists Category:Xenophobes Category:On & Off Category:Hegemony Category:Disciplinarians Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Arrogant Category:Fascists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Humanoid Category:Hypocrites Category:Extremists Category:Elitist Category:Honorable Category:Agents of SHIELD Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Supremacists Category:Misanthropes Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Mascots Category:Evil Creator Category:X-Men Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Defenders Villains Category:Slaver Category:Mongers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Grey Zone Category:Social Darwinists Category:Movie Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Paranoid Category:Gaolers Category:Warlords Category:Strategic Category:Ensemble Category:Crossover Villains Category:Harbingers Category:Captain America Villains Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Imperialists Category:Organizations Category:Tragic Category:Aristocrats Category:Lego Villains Category:Propagandists